


The Elevator

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Elevator, Faulty Elevator, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monsoon, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen's on a way to a meeting when the elevator stops working!  Ugh!  Now what's he gonna... oh... there's someone in the elevator with him...





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylarEndLoxWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/gifts).



> I started this back in June. XD June 4th, to be exact, my computer says. It's short and prolly crappy. But hopefully it'll tide ya over, Sylar.

The elevator came to a jarring halt. Owen nearly fell forward as the lights flickered off, but he caught himself. He lifted his hand and touched the wall. The backup, emergency lights came on. A dull red glow, hardly lighting up the small space. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. This was great! It was just a small, tiny, monsoon happening outside. Hardly anything to worry over, the boss lady had said only moments ago before he got on said elevator.

He should have expected it, no matter what boss lady said. They'd been having power fluctuations all day. But with all their precautions upon generators upon backups, nothing had actually failed in all the years he worked there. So really, if all that gets knocked out was the elevator, they're still in good shape. In fact, if anything was going to get knocked out, the elevator was pretty high on the list of acceptable. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught similar movements from his elevator companion.

A kid, barely college age it looked, stood on the other side of the large elevator. He'd spent the few seconds of the working elevator ride with his eyes on his phone and the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head. But now, as the harsh dull glow of the emergency lights flickered, he looked up quickly and pulled his hood and head phones off. He frowned as he looked around. "What just happened?"

Owen shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Got overloaded in the storm." He said. "Blew a fuse." He guessed.

The kid leaned forward and waved a hand at the camera. "So... do they know we're in here?"

Owen shrugged again. "Camera'll be out." He breathed out. "But I'm sure somewhere on a control board, there's a flickering light saying the elevator is stuck."

The kid lifted his phone to his face again. "No signal." He glared down at it. "I just had a signal like a second ago. What the hell?"

"Storm." Owen tilted his head to the side. A slow smile spread across his lips. "So... are you new here?"

The kid's head snapped up, his eyes meeting the older man's. "New? What..."

"I'm Owen." He interrupted. "I'm head of the raptor program."

The kid stared at him for a moment. "Uh... Zach." He answered. "I'm... sort of new. I've... only been here a couple weeks. I'm... kinda an intern."

Owen pushed off the wall and stepped closer to him. "You're kinda hot."

Zach piqued an eyebrow. "Kinda hot?" He leaned forward slightly, invading the raptor trainer's space. "You're kinda forward." He said with a lopsided, coy smile.

Owen smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I see something I like... I go for it."

"Oh yeah?" Zach said, his voice light and flirty. "You see something you like?"

Owen backed off a step and shrugged. "Maybe."

Zach blinked at him. His smile fell and for a split second, it looked like the younger man was going to scowl or roll his eyes or something. Instead, he moved forward in one fluid motion. He wrapped his arms around Owen's neck and laced his fingers in the man's short hair. "Maybe you could do something about it." He said boldly.

Owen smiled slyly for a moment. Then he dipped his head forward and locked his arms around Zach's waist. He pulled the kid flush against him as he brought their lips together. It was messy and sloppy and when Owen's tongue slid against his, Zach tightened his hands in Owen's hair with a barely audible moan. Owen pulled away with a growl on his lips.

Zach yanked on Owen's hair again, harder this time. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Owen let out another growl as he crushed their bodies together. He pinned the younger man against the elevator wall. HIs hands found the taut, hairless stomach and drifted lower. Without any preamble, he shoved his hand down the front of Zach's pants and wrapped his fingers around the stiffening cock. Zach let out a gasp and leaned back more heavily against the wall. "You don't waste time."

Owen smiled at him. "Don't know when the cameras will pop back on or the doors will open."

Zach looked past him, his eyes trailed over the buttons and knobs on the wall. He really didn't know what all those meant. But then Owen squeezed his cock again and Zach forgot all about being locked in an elevator. He dipped his head forward, resting his forehead on Owen's shoulder as a groan escaped his lips.

Owen smiled as he quickly unzipped Zach's pants and pulled out the hard cock. Then his hands were grasping it again and Zach let out an actual whimper. Owen twisted his hand, rubbing up and the shaft. With his free hand, he pushed Zach back against the wall and held him in place. Then Owen dipped his head forward and attacked the younger man's pretty pale neck. He licked, he sucked, and he nibbled, marking up Zach's skin.

Zach shivered at the sensation and his hands were suddenly tangled in Owen's vest, holding the man impossibly close. And then the hand on his cock picked up the pace and Zach's hands were no longer on Owen's vest. They dropped to Owen's arm, stopping him. "Wait!"

Owen pulled back far enough to look down into Zach's eyes. "What?" He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Fuck me." Zach commanded bluntly.

Owen's eyebrow piqued and a smile spread across his face. But the lights suddenly flickered brighter for a moment. Then went back out again, just as quickly as they were once again bathed in the red glow of the emergency lights. "Looks like it's trying to come back online."

"Fuck!" Zach breathed out and bumped his head back against the wall.

"Some other time." Owen promised, dipping his head forward to capture Zach's lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. And while Zach was momentarily distracted when Owen's tongue touched his, Owen went back to expertly jerking the younger man off. And Zach actually bit Owen's lip when he came all over the raptor trainer's hand. And then the goddamn fucking lights actually came back on. And Owen quickly zipped Zach's pants back up as the elevator started moving again. And everything was fucking ruined!

The elevator came to an abrupt stop and the doors swung open. Owen smiled slyly as he lifted his still cum splattered hand to wave at Zach. "Nice to meet you, Zach. I'll see ya around." Then as he stepped backwards out of the elevator, he brought his hand to his mouth and swiped his tongue across it.

Zach breathed deeply for a moment, leaning against the wall as he watched the raptor trainer disappear down the hall. Then he pushed off and put his headphones back on his head. He reached into his pocket for his phone. But before Zach could exit the elevator, Owen was suddenly back, standing just outside. "Later already?" Zach asked, tilting his head to the side.

Owen smiled. "Still got a meeting. But uh... was gonna make chili tonight. You good with that?"

"Yep." Zach nodded his head. "Sounds good."

"Okay." Owen smiled and waved again. "See ya at home."


End file.
